История Нагорного Карабаха
thumb|Северо-восток Великой Армении по [[Ширакаци, Анания|Анании Ширакаци: Арцах (показан коричневым цветом), Утик (с Шакашеном, салатовый цвет), Пайтакаран, Сюник.]] Древнейшие времена Древнейшее свидетельство пребывания человека на территории Нагорного Карабаха относится к раннему палеолиту - это Азохская (Азыхская) пещера (см.). Медный (точнее, медно-каменный) век на территории Карабаха наступил на рубеже VI—V тыс. до н. э.; тогда же распространяется скотоводство и примитивное мотыжное земледелие и небольшие посёлки с домами из сырцовых кирпичей. В эпоху развитой бронзы (IV—III тыс. до н. э.) регион населяли носители Куро-Араксинской культуры. Для эпохи поздней бронзы характерны погребения в больших курганах. В погребениях II тысячелетия до н. э., наряду с глазурованными сосудами, цилиндрическими печатями, различными золотыми изделиями и т. д., обнаружена агатовая бусина с именем ассирийского царя Ададнерари — по-видимому (хотя вопрос спорный), Ададнерари I, 1307—1275 до н. э. Играр Алиев. Карабах в древности. Около 1000 года до н. э. в Карабахе, как и во всём регионе, научились изготовлять железо и начался железный век. Античный Арцах thumb|right|350px|[[Армения, Колхида, Иберия и Албания в античные времена.]] В письменных источниках Нагорный Карабах (древнеармянское имя — Арцах) впервые упоминается в надписи Сардура II, царя Урарту (763—734 до н. э.), найденной в селе Цовк в Армении, как страна, именуемая «Urtekhini». После этого — перерыв вплоть до римской эпохи. Следующее упоминание — уже у Страбона, писавшего в последние годы до н. э. и первые годы н. э., опираясь на источники середины I в. до н.э (времён походов Помпея). Страбон характеризует «Орхистену» (Арцах) как «область Армении, выставляющую наибольшее количество всадников». Страбон. «География». 11.14.4. Когда Орхистена стала частью Армении — неизвестно. Страбон, тщательно перечисляющий все завоевания армянских царей начиная со 189 до н. э., об Орхистене не упоминает, что можно считать косвенным свидетельством её принадлежности к первоначальному ядру Армянского царства, возможно, унаследованному от персидской сатрапии «Восточная Армения». Согласно другой гипотезе, Арцах наряду с соседними областями — Васпураканом, Каспианой и Фавеной (Сюником?) — мог входить в состав Мидии Атропатены и вместе с этими же областями был (хотя Страбон об этом и не упоминает) захвачен у атропатенских царей основателем царства Великая Армения Арташесом I в 180-х — 160-х гг. до н. э. Гипотеза о том, что Арташес отнял Арцах у Кавказской Албании, опирается на предположение о существовании во II в. до н. э. относительно крупного и сильного албанского государства, что само по себе нуждается в доказательствах (Энциклопедия «Ираника» относит возникновение Албанского государства к концу II века. Encyclopedia Iranica. M. L. Chaumont. Albania.). Во всяком случае, в начале I в. до н. э. Арцах безусловно входил в состав Армении, о чём свидетельствует зафиксированное как письменными, так и археологическими источниками основание Тиграном Великим города Тигранакерт Арцахский — первого из четырёх городов под этим именем. Развалины города, под нынешним г. Агдам, недавно были исследованы армянскими археологами. Согласно их сообщениям, найдены остатки цитадели, руины христианской базилики V—VI веков, сотни предметов, аналогичных тем, что были найдены в Армении. Город существовал c I в. до н. э. до XIII—XIV веков. Голос Армении — в Арцахе обнаружен арцахский ТигранакертКавказ. Мемо. Ру: На территории Нагорного Карабаха обнаружены руины древнего армянского города. Античные авторы I в. до н. э. — III века н. э.: Страбон, Клавдий Птолемей, Плиний Старший, Дион Кассий — единодушно утверждают, что сeверной границей Великой Армении была река Кир (Кура).Клавдий Птолемей. География, 5, 12 Плиний Старший, Естественная история, 6, 39 Вслед за ними это же отмечает авторитетнейшая из энциклопедий по античности — энциклопедия Паули-Виссова Paulys Real-Encyclopadie der Classishenen altertums nissenshaft. Erster Band. Stuttgart 1894". p. 1303. Энциклопедия «Iranica» в статье об Армении («Армения и Иран») также утверждает, что ее границы простирались на север до Кира (Куры)Encyclopedia Iranica. Armenia And Iran. Правда, в той же энциклопедии в статье о Кавказской Албании М. Л. Шамо утверждает, что граница по Куре не была стабильной и нарушалась иногда в пользу армян, а иногда албанцев; но он не приводит подробностей и упоминает в этой связи только Камбисену (на северном берегу Куры, у предгорьев Кавказа), захваченную, по его словам, армянами у албанцев в I в. до н. э. Для периода III—IV веков н. э. о принадлежности Арцаха Армении говорят и древнеармянские авторы: Мовсес Хоренаци, Фавст Бузанд, Анания Ширакаци. Ни одного указания на то, что Арцах до 387 г. принадлежал какому-то государству кроме Армении, в первоисточниках не существует. Тем не менее принадлежность Арцаха в античности стала предметом острой дискуссии уже в конце XX века. Азербайджанские ученые (З.Буниатов; вслед за ним И.Алиев и др.) выдвинули теорию, согласно которой сообщения античных авторов неточны и Арцах не постоянно входил в состав Армении, но переходил из рук в руки между Арменией и Кавказской Албанией или даже постоянно входил в состав Албании. Противники этой теории считают её частью кампании по фальсификации истории, проводившейся, по их словам, в Азербайджане ещё с советских времён. В. А. Шнирельман. Албанский миф.. Во всяком случае, если не в политическом, то в этническом смысле древнейший Арцах (до его завоевания Арменией и ассимиляции), видимо, действительно можно назвать частью Кавказской Албании, как это делает энциклопедия «Columbia».The Columbia Encyclopedia, Sixth Edition. Nagorno-Karabakh. Действительно — из того, что армянский язык распространялся с юго-запада на северо-восток, a priori можно заключить, что расположенный на северо-востоке Великой Армении Арцах был в числе областей, подвергшихся арменизации позже всего, но во всяком случае ещё во времена существования Армянского царства. На каких языках говорило население ранее? Скорее всего, на дагестанских, подобно древним албанцам и их современным потомкам — удинам (Страбон упоминает область их расселения, соседнюю с Арцахом, — арм. Утик — как Отену, также одну из областей Армении). Когда и как произошла арменизация края, в точности неизвестно. Уже Страбон утверждает, что все области Армении «говорят на одном языке», но это не обязательно означает, что армянский язык был домашним языком для всего населения царства, а только то, что он был общим языком, lingua franca или даже койнэ (как русский в нынешней России). Но во всяком случае к началу Средневековья арцахцы говорили не просто по-армянски, но и на своём собственном диалекте, что отмечает около 700 г. поэт и грамматик Степанос Сюнеци, который писал буквально: «И для знания языка требуется знакомство со всеми говорами, такими как (говоры) Корчайка и Тайка, и Хута, и Армении Четвертой, и Спера, и Сюника, и Арцаха». Историко-политические аспекты карабахского (арцахского) конфликта. Антропологические исследования показывают, что нынешние карабахские армяне являются прямыми физическими потомками древнего населения области. Так, по строению зубной системы они оказались очень близки к своим кавказским соседям (азербайджанцам и лезгинам, в меньшей степени — адыгам) и довольно далеко отстоят от жителей современной Армении, которые в значительной степени являются потомками переселенцев из более южных армянских областей (ныне в составе Турции и Ирана) и относятся к переднеазиатскому антропологическому типу. Этническая одонтология СССР, — М., 1979, с. 135. (Разумеется, этот факт никак не относится к вопросу об их этничности, ибо этничность определяется иными факторами, нежели строение зубной системы). Известно также, что к северу от Арцаха, на равнинах Куры, еще в VII в. до н. э. осели племена скифов, или «саки», как их называли здесь, отчего область получила название Сакасена (по-армянски Шакашен). На северо-восток от Арцаха простиралась провинция Утик, этнически удинская, как следует и из названия. На западе она граничила с этнически вполне армянской провинцией Сюник, так что Мовсес Хоренаци, например, знает Арцах под именем «Малый Сюник»Мовсес Хоренаци. История Армении, III, 3 В начале IV в. просветитель Армении св. Григорий основывает в Арцахе монастырь Амарас, ставший одним из главных центров армянской культурной и церковной жизни. В этом же монастыре вскоре был похоронен другой св. Григорий, внук Просветителя, убитый в Албании язычниками «История Албании» Мовсеса Каганкатваци I, 17 Мовсес Хоренаци. История Армении, III, 3 «Укреплённый гавар (округ) Арцах» упоминается Фавстом Бузандом в ряду областей, восставших в 360-е гг. против армянского царя Аршака II Фавст Бузанд. «История Армении», IV L; он был разгромлен и приведён к повиновению полководцем Мушегом Мамиконяном Бузанд, V,12 . В «Армянской географии» Анании Ширакаци (VII в.) Арцах числится 10-й провинцией (нахангом) Великой Армении, разделённой на 12 гаваров (округов), с юга на север: * Парсаканк (Парзванк, по берегу Аракса), * Мюс Хабанд (Цар; в нём находился монастырь Амарас), * Муханк, * Пианк (напротив Тигранакерта и нынешнего Агдама), * Харджланк, * Мец Аранк, * Бердадзор, * Мец Квенк, * Вайкуник (район нынешнего Кельбаджара), * Когхт (в советские времена - Гюлистан-Шаумяновский район), * Кусти, * Парнес. Арцах должен был выставлять 1000 воинов в царскую армию. Однако там же указывается, что ко времени Анании он был «отторгнут от Армении». Действительно, в 387 г. Армения была подвергнута разделу, в результате которого наханги Утик, Арцах и Пайтакаран отошли к Албанскому царству. Арцах-Хачен в средние века Цари Албании к тому времени принадлежали к церкви армянского обряда, и армянский был в Албании богослужебным языком; но, не желая административно подчиняться католикосам Вагаршапата (Эчмиадзина), они завели собственный Албанский (др.-армянск. Алуанк, ново-арм. Агванк) католикосат. В 705 г. Албанский католикосат вступил в унию с Армянской церковью и стал ее частьюМовсес Каланкатуаци, «История», III, 8 ; формально он просуществовал до 1836 года. (К моменту ликвидации ему подчинялись 1311 действующих церквей и монастырейУправление мусульман Кавказа выступило против намерения Армении построить в Карабахе новые церкви.. Резиденцией католикосов Агванка, которые вплоть до XIX в. управляли (в церковном отношении) территорией древнего Албанского царства, была сначала последняя столица Албании — город Партав (Бердаа) в Карабахской степи (армянская область Пайтакаран), а впоследствии, с XIII в. — монастырь Гандзасар (область Хачен в Нагорном Карабахе). По этой причине, в армянской церковной традиции Карабах нередко именовался «Агванк». Албанское царство, ликвидированное персами в 461 г., затем восстановленное и вновь ликвидированное в 510 г., вновь восстановилось в 630 г. и было окончательно уничтожено арабами в 705 г. С 885 г. Арцах вошёл в состав восстановленного Армянского государства Багратидов, с Х в. известен как особое княжество «Хачен» (по названию столицы или, точнее, крепости, служившей резиденцией князьям), где правили князья из рода Хасан-Джалалов, который возводил себя к древним правителям Албании (Арраншахикам, считавшимся потомками армянских — а через них парфянских Аршакидов). Основателем этого княжества являлся Сахл Смбатян, а наиболее видным правителем — Хасан Джалал, правивший в середине XIII в. и известный, между прочим, тем, что основал главный монастырь области — Гандзасар (1240 г.). Благодаря своим дипломатическим способностям Хасан Джалалу удалось избавить область от нашествия татаро-монголов. В XV веке Хачен входил в состав государств Кара-Коюнлу и Ак-Кюнлу, а в начале XVI века вошел в состав государства Сефевидов. Сефевиды включили Хачен в состав Гянджа-Карабахского беглярбекства (впоследствии Гянджинского ханства), которым правил род Зияд оглы из племени Каджаров.Аббас-Кули-Ага Бакиханов, «Гюлистан-и Ирам», Период V. В 1728 году, армяне составляли в этом беглербекстве 31 % населенияРафик Сафаров. К вопросу об этнополитических изменениях в Западном Азербайджане в XIX-ХХ веках. Меликства Хамсы В XVI—XVII веках Хаченское княжество распалось на пять мелких владений — меликств. Из этих пяти меликов только правители Хачена были коренными жителями Арцаха (хотя отдалённо возводили себя к парфянам), тогда как остальные меликства были созданы недавними переселенцами из других регионов. Это были (с севера на юг): * Гюлистан, или Талыш, со столицами в одноимённых крепостях. Тамошние владетели Мелик-Беглеряны происходили от некоего удина Абова по прозвищу «Чёрный Абов», выходца из села Нидж в Ширване, человека простого, но сочинившего себе родословную, восходящую к албанским царям. В советское время это — Шаумяновский район АзССР, за пределами НКАО; в 1991 году был объявлен частью самопровозглашённой НКР; с 1992 г. контролируется армией Азербайджанской Республики, а армянское население изгнано.«Московские Новости», 3 февраля 1991 г., №N5: Шаумяновский район — война по просьбам трудящихся?) * Джераберд — столица — крепость Джераберд. Там правили Мелик-Исраеляны, происходившие от сюникского (Сюник, иначе Зангезур — близлежащая область в Армении) мелика Исайи, сына Исраела, который бежал в область в 1687 г. после убийства местного хана, обесчестившего его сестру; * Хачен, осколок древнего княжества Хасан-Джалалянов, со столицей — крепостью Тарханаберд (Хоханаберд); там по-прежнему правила эта династия, возводившая себя к албанским царям и дававшая католикосов Агванка. * Варанда с крепостью Аветараноц; тамошние мелики Шахназары происходили от армянина Шахназара из Гегамского гавара, которого шах Аббас I сделал меликом за оказанные ему услуги. * Дизак с крепостью Тох. Им правили Мелик-Аваняны, бывшие, собственно, ответвлением рода меликов Лори (давшего потом М. Т. Лорис-Меликова), армянской местности в Грузинском царствеРаффи. Меликства хамсы.; Мирза Адегизель-бек. Карабах-наме. В Позднем Средневековье источники начинают упоминать о тюркских кочевниках, появившихся на равнине между Араксом и Курой (древняя область Пайтакаран, смешавшихся там с оседлым армянским и мусульманским населением и давших ей название «Карабах» — «Чёрный сад» (впервые упомянутое в хрониках XIV века). Кочевники (тюркские, затем и курдские) зимовали на равнинах, а летом откочевывали на пастбища нагорий; такой порядок сохранялся вплоть до ХХ века. В 1405 немецкий путешественник Ганс Шилтбергер описывает Равнинный Карабах как землю, населённую армянами, но на которой зимуют кочевники: «Я также провёл много времени в Армении. По смерти Тамерлана, попал я к сыну его, владевшему двумя королевствами в Армении. Этот сын, по имени Шах-Рох (Шахрух), имел обыкновение зимовать на большой равнине, именуемой Карабаг и отличающейся хорошими пастбищами. Её орошает река Кур, называемая Тигр, и возле берегов сей реки собирается самый лучший шёлк. Хотя эта равнина лежит в Армении, тем не менее она принадлежит язычникам, которым армянские селения принуждены платить дань. Армяне всегда обходились со мной хорошо, потому что я был немец, а они вообще очень расположены в пользу немцев, (нимиц), как они нас называют. Они обучали меня своему языку и передали мне свой „Патер ностер“ („Отче наш“)»Путешествие Ивана Шильтбергера по Европе, Азии и Африке. Перевод и примечания Ф.Бруна, Одесса, 1866, с.110. Основные тюркские племена, кочевавшие в Позднем Средневековье в Равнинном Карабахе (который тогда и назывался Карабахом по преимуществу), — это отузики, кебирли и, в особенности, джеваншир. Мусульманское население Карабаха составляли и курды-шииты, поселённые около 1600 г. шахом АббасомI в позднейших Кельбаджарском, Кубатлинском и Лачинском районах. Мелики Хамсы, как и другие армянские мелики на рубеже XVII—XVIII веков, мечтали о создании независимого государства и с этой целью направили в Европу Исраэля Орию, который пытался дипломатическим путем ходатайствовать за Армению сначала перед германским императором, а потом перед Петром I. События рубежа 1720-х годов — нашествие афганцев на Иран, падение власти Сефевидов и Каспийский поход Петра, казалось, обещали исполнение всех надежд. При вести о начале русского похода в Хамсе немедленно была собрана 60-тысячная армия армянских меликов и грузин Yesai Hasan Jalalyan. History под командованием Дауд-бека. Однако вскоре началось турецкое вторжение в Закавказье, и Пётр I был вынужден подписать договор, по которому основная часть Закавказья была оставлена Турции. События времён турецкой оккупации (1723—1733) надолго остались в памяти армян Хамсы как годы жестокого разорения и вместе с тем героической борьбы. Армяне создали укреплённые лагеря и долгое время сопротивлялись османам. В 1733 армяне, ободренные появлением Надир-шаха, по сговору в одну ночь перерезали турецкое войско, стоявшее в Хамсе на зимних квартирах. Когда Надир-шах добивался в Мугани персидского престола, то гянджинские ханы, преданные дому Сефевидов, выступили против него. В наказание за это Надир-шах, утвердившись на престоле, в целях ослабления их власти переселил многих Каджаров из Карабаха в Хорасан, а меликам Хамсы повелел, чтобы они «сбросили с шеи знати и простонародья цепи покорности гянджинским ханам и считали бы себя свободными от них и всякие свои прошения и требования направляли бы непосредственно на имя властелина». Мирза Адегизель-бек. Карабах-наме Во главе всей Хамсы он поставил дизакского мелика Авана (главного организатора заговора 1733 г.) с титулом хана Melikdoms of Khamsa. Впрочем Аван-хан вскоре умер. Карабахское ханство Из тюркских племен Равнинного Карабаха, как указывалось, самым значительным были джеванширы. Они были выселены Надир-шахом в Хорасан, но после его смерти возвратились. Предводитель этого племени Панах провозгласил себя после смерти Надира-шаха ханом Карабаха и был утверждён в этом качестве правителем Персии Адиль-шахом. Мелик Варанды Шахназар, враждовавший с другими меликами, первый признал себя вассалом карабахского хана. Панах хан построил крепость Шушу на месте, рекомендованном ему меликом Шахназаром, и сделал её столицей своего ханства. Панах-Али хан подчинил своей власти меликов Хамсы и распространил свою власть на значительные территории, периодически включавшие Гянджинское, Эриваньское, Нахичеванское и Ардебильское ханства. Мелики, со своей стороны, не желали смириться со своим подчинённым положением и вступили в тайные сношения с Екатериной II и Потемкиным. В 1783 г. Потёмкин подавал Екатерине II проект о создании в Карабахе вассального России христианского княжества: «Не имев ещё повеления в. и. в., я дал резолюцию ген.-пор. Потёмкину об Ибраим-хане Шушинском, сближающую его к повиновению. Тут предлежит разсмотрению, чтобы при удобном случае область его, которая составлена из народов армянских, дать в правление национальному и чрез то возобновить в Азии христианское государство, сходственное высочайшим в. и. в. обещаниям, данным чрез меня армянским меликам»ЦГВИА, ф.52, оп. 2, д. 32, л.1, об. Подлинник. Однако сын Панаха Ибрагим-Халил (Ибрагим-хан), узнав о заговоре, в 1785 г. зазвал к себе и арестовал трёх меликов, разграбил Гандзасарский монастырь и отправил в тюрьму католикоса (который был там отравлен). С этого момента могущество армянских меликов было сломлено. thumb|Бек из [[Карабаха. Рисунок Г.Гагарина (XIX в)]] Ибрагим-хан сумел создать довольно сильное полунезависимое государство, включавшие в себя земли между Араксом и Курой и Зангезур. По данным 1823 года, на всей территории Карабахского ханства насчитывалось 20.095 семей (более 90.000 жителей), из них: мусульманских 15.729 (78 %) и армянских 4.366 (22 %). Армяне по-прежнему преобладали в нагорной части Карабаха (30.850 человек, или 84,6 %; мусульман, то есть курдов и татар, — 5.370 человек, или 14,7 %); татары преобладали только в Шуше и окрестностях — в городе была 421 армянская и 1111 мусульманских семей. «Описание Карабахской провинции, составленное в 1823 г. д.с.с. Могилевским и полк. Ермоловым 2-м», Тифлис, 1866, без пагинацииАзербайджан. Новая и новейшая история. С образованием Карабахского ханства происходит усиленная миграция тюркских племен в Карабах и, наоборот, эмиграция из него армян. Вообще политика Ибрагим-хана привела к массовому бегству армян и депопуляции области В.А.Шнирельманю Войны памяти. Часть I гл. 13. В самом центре армянской ранее Варанды, как указывалось, появился крупный тюркский анклав — Шуша. Уже при Панахе переселились «из Грузии и соседних ханств следующие кочевые общества: Пюсьянское, Карачарлинское, Джинлинское, Дамирчи-Гасанлинское, Кызыл-Хаджилинское, Сафи-Кюрдское, Бой-Ахметлинское, Саатлинское, Кенгерлинское и многие другие»Ахмедбек Джаваншир. История Карабахского ханства (с 1747 по 1805 годы). Баку. 1961, с. 71.. С другой стороны, «сочувствовавшие Русским карабагские Армяне, боясь мести Персиян, переселились в числе 11 000 семейств в пределы России, на северный Кавказ, в Кизляр и другие места».«Живописная Россия». Под редакцией вице-председателя Императорского русского географического общества П. П. Семенова, Санкт-Петербург, 1883. В конце июля 1795 г. 85-тысячная армия Ага-Мухаммед шаха Каджара осадила крепость Шушу, чтобы привести в покорность Ибрагим-Халил хана, который отказывался признавать власть персидского шаха. Осада крепости длилась 33 дня, однако благодаря самоотверженным действиям защитников крепости, как мусульман, так и армян, которыми руководили сам Ибрагим-Халил и его визирь известный поэт Молла Панах Вагиф, Ага-Мухаммед шаху не удалось взять крепость. Он был вынужден снять осаду и в августе двинулся на Грузию. В 1797 г. Ага-Мухаммед-шах вновь вторгся в Карабах. К тому времени положение Карабахского ханства было крайне тяжёлым: в стране свирепствовали голод и чума, и большинство жителей Карабаха было вынуждено в поисках хлеба переехать в другие ханства. В такой ситуации карабахскому хану трудно было организовать оборону своей столицы, и ему пришлось бежать в Дагестан. Однако занявший Шушу Ага-Мухаммед шах был вскоре убит собственными слугами, и оставшаяся без предводителя персидская армия покинула Карабах. Враждуя с пришедшей к власти в Иране династией Каджаров, Ибрагим-хан пытался заручиться поддержкой России. В 1805 г., после взятия русскими Гянджи, он подписывает с русским командующим князем Цициановым Кюрекчайский договор, согласно которому «Его императорское величество, приемля с благоволением признание верховной и единственной власти его над владениями Ибраим-хана Шушинского и Карабагского, обещает именем своим и преемников своих, 1-е, народы тех владений почитать яко своих верноподданных, не различая нимало с населяющими обширную Российскую империю; 2-е, высокостепенного Ибраим-хана и его дому наследников и потомков сохранять беспеременно на ханстве Шушинском». Карабахский хан со своей стороны обязался послать двух сыновей заложниками в Тифлис, платить дань (8.000 червонных в год) и выставлять, в случае необходимости, войско в 3 тыс. человекПросительные пункты и клятвенное обещание Ибрагим-хана Том де Ваал. «ЧЕРНЫЙ САД». Вступление. Переходя черту. Тем не менее в следующем году командир русского гарнизона в Шуше подполковник Лисаневич, заподозрив Ибрагим-хана в намерении перебежать к персам, напал на лагерь хана под Шушой и убил самого хана и его людей, причём погибли и многие члены семьиЭмин Мамедли. Хроника трёхвековой истории российско-азербайджанских отношений.. Русские власти, однако, не одобрили поступка Лисаневича и поставили ханом сына Ибрагима, Мехти-Кулу. В 1813 г. в карабахской крепости Гюлистан был подписан мирный российско-иранский договор, которым был признан переход Карабахского ханства под власть России. Однако в 1822 г. Мехти-хан бежал в Персию, причём так спешно, что даже забыл в Шуше государственную печатьРаффи. Меликства хамсы.. В 1826 году он вернулся в Карабах вместе с персидскими войсками. Однако персы не смогли взять Шушу, которую отчаянно защищал русский гарнизон полковника Реутта при активной помощи местных армян, и в конце концов были изгнаны русскими. Карабахское ханство было ликвидировано (1823), а его территория присоединена к Каспийской области (затем вошла в состав Елизаветпольской губернии). Карабах под властью России После присоединения Карабахского ханства к России многие местные мусульмане эмигрировали в Персию, в то время как значительное число армян из Персии и Турции при поддержке российских властей переселилось в недавно присоединённые российские провинции,А. С. Грибоедов. Записка о переселеніи армянъ изъ Персіи въ наши области включая Карабах.The penny cyclopædia of the Society for the diffusion of useful knowledge. 1833. «Georgia».Encyclopædia Britannica Online. «Armenia. The people».. На территории двух новозавоёванных в 1828 г. ханств была создана Армянская область (Ереван-Нахичевань-Ордубад), изначально мыслившаяся как полуавтономная этнически армянская провинцияПрисоединение Восточной Армении к России.. Условия Туркманчайского и Адрианопольского договоров поощряли обмен населением. Миграция армянского населения в Российскую Армению продолжалась до самого распада Российской империи. Но это движение мало коснулось Карабаха, особенно Нагорного. В докладной записке А. С. Грибоедова по вопросу переселения армян особо указывается на невозможность включения «в круг замыслов» Карабаха «и прочих областей, имеющих свое начальство и где особенной власти от давно учрежденных не могло быть допущено»А. С. Грибоедов. Записка о переселеніи армянъ изъ Персіи въ наши области. Тем не менее в 1828 году в Карабах было переселено 700 армянских семей, в основном в Равнинный Карабах («Кн. Абхазов… сих людей поселил на развалинах древнего столичного града Армении, известного по летописи под именем Барда»); при этом 300 семей вернулось обратно, а значительная часть оставшихся погибла от эпидемии чумы. «„Колониальная политика российского царизма в Азербайджане в 20-60-х гг. XIX в.“ Часть I, АН СССР, М.-Л., 1936 с. 201, 204. В Нагорном Карабахе (нынешний Мардакертский район) переселенцы из иранского города Мараги основали село того же названия. В дальнейшем сколько-нибудь значительных переселений в Карабах не наблюдалось. Д. И. Исмаил-Заде, подробно исследовавшая вопрос, отмечает: „Направление репатриационных потоков было локализовано главным образом пределами Армянской области. Лишь незначительное количество армянских семей поселилось на пограничной территории соседней Каспийской области. Так, в ответ на вопрос начальника Каспийской области о количестве армян, переселившихся из Турции и Ирана в пределах области, местная администрация рапортовала о том, что армяне на вверенную им территорию не прибывали. Лишь в пограничную Карабахскую провинцию переселилось в 1840 г. 222 человека“ Исмаил-заде, Деляра Ибрагим-кызы. Население городов Закавказского края в XIX — первой половине ХХ века. М., „Наука“, 1991. В целом на протяжении большей части XIX века, и именно в эпоху массовой репатриации армян из Ирана и Турции, относительная численность армян на территории бывшего ханства (впоследствии Шушинский, Зангезурский, Джебраильский и Джеванширский уезды) стабильно оставалась в пределах 21-24 %: * 1810: в Карабахе 12.000 семей, из них 9.500 мусульманских (79 %) и 2500 армянских (21 %). * 1823: мусульман 15729 семей (78 %), армян 4.366 (22 %). * 1871: мусульман 87.800 чел. (73 %), армян 29.200 чел. (24 %) (Сборник сведений о Кавказе, т. 7, Тифлис, 1873). Однако Всероссийская перепись 1897 г. дала по территории бывшего ханства цифры — и абсолютные, и относительные — принципиально иного порядка, чем сравнительно недавняя перепись 1871 г. и все предыдущие переписи: общее количество населения 415.721 чел, из них мусульман — 235.304 чел. (57 %), армян — 172.872 чел. (42 %). Наши источники не объясняют, в чем причина этой разницы и почему произошло четырёхкратное увеличение общего населения области за неполные 30 лет; отметим, однако, что до 1897 г. переписи были налоговыми, то есть строились на других принципах исчисления http://www.litera-ru.ru/html/matherials/2003_0608_Per1897.html. С другой стороны, рост относительной численности армян в какой-то степени можно связать со стремительным ростом Шуши. thumb|150px|Семейство карабахских армян, начало ХХ века. В начале ХХ века абсолютная численность армян в Карабахе оставалась стабильной, а относительная — сильно понизилась: „Докладные записки о выкупе надельных земель Закавказья“ (1912) и сельскохозяйственная перепись 1917 г., дают те же 170 тыс. чел., что уже составляет 36 % населения, тогда как мусульман (татар и курдов) стало 62 % Это объясняется миграцией армян из Карабаха в большие города: только в Баку в начале ХХ века проживало 30 тыс. карабахских армян. http://www.bakuland.com/?page=history&logik=history_supnew . Впрочем, не следует забывать, что эти цифры относятся ко всему Карабахскому ханству, включая Равнинный Карабах и Зангезур (Сюник). Что же касается непосредственно территории будущей НКАО, то там в начале ХХ века армяне преобладали абсолютно, составляя 94 % населения De Waal, Thomas. Black garden: Armenia and Azerbaijan through Peace and War. New York: New York University Press, 2003. p. 130. ISBN 0-8147-1945-7. http://news.bbc.co.uk/hi/russian/in_depth/newsid_4670000/4670433.stm В течение XIX века Шуша превратилась в относительно крупный центр, пятый по величине город Закавказья. Население города увеличивалось прежде всего за счёт армян, которые к середине века стали составлять в нём большинство. В 1850 г. в Шуше проживало 12 тыс. человек, в начале 1880-х гг. — 25 тыс. (из них 56,5 % армян и 43,2 % „азербайджанских татар“), в 1890-е гг. — 34 тыс., в 1916 г. — 43 тыс. и в 1920 г. — 60 тыс., из которых 47 тыс. — армяне. Были училища (казённые и армянская семинария), в 1890-х гг. появился театр (армянина Хандализова). Процветали производство и торговля коврами и шелком. Производством занимались как армяне, так и (в значительной степени) азербайджанцы; торговля была сосредоточена в руках армянBrokhaus and Efron Ecyclopaedia, 1899, „Shusha“ http://www.nkr.am/rus/history/shushi.htm Шуша была одним из первых закавказских городов, где появилась типография (1828); с 1874 в ней появилась своя периодическая печать; до 1920 г. было издано 150 наименований книг, а также 21 наименование газет и журналов, из которых 19 на армянском языке и 2 — на русском.http://www.nkr.am/rus/facts/edu.htm . Во время армяно-татарской резни в августе 1905 г. в городе произошли кровавые столкновения, в ходе которых было сожжено 240 домов, тетар Хандализова и убито 318 человек. Столкновениями в то время были охвачены все местности Карабаха и Зангезура со смешанным населениемhttp://www.armenianhouse.org/shekhtman/docs-ru/shushi.html 1918—1919 После Октябрьской революции 1917 г. года Карабах вошёл в Закавказскую Федерацию — «независимую федеративную демократическую республику», которая уже в мае 1918 распалась на отдельные государства — армянское, азербайджанское и грузинское. Правительство вновь созданной Азербайджанской Демократической Республики декларировало её в составе Бакинской и Елизаветпольской губерний, то есть с включением Карабаха и Зангезура. Однако армяне Карабаха и Зангезура категорически отказались признать власть Азербайджана. 22 июля 1918 г. в Шуше был созван первый съезд армян Карабаха, который провозгласил Нагорный Карабах независимой административно-политической единицей и избрал Народное правительство. Народное правительство Нагорного Карабаха имело пять комиссариатов: * иностранных и внутренних дел — комиссар Егише Ишханян, * военных дел — Арутюн Туманян, * путей сообщения — Мартирос Айвазян, * финансов — Мовсес Тер-Аствацатрян, * земледелия и юстиции — Аршавир Камалян. Главой правительства был Егише Ишханян, секретарем — Меликсет Есаян. Правительство издавало свою газету «Вестник Карабаха»http://www.karabagh.am/Glossari/31glossa13N.htm В сентябре, на Втором съезде, оно было переименовано в Армянский Национальный Совет Карабаха, в составе следующих комиссариатов: * 1. Юстиции — комиссары Арсо Ованесян, Левон Вардапетян. * 2. Военный — Арутюн Туманян * 3. Просвещения — Рубен Шахназарян * 4. По делам беженцев — Мушег Захарян * 5. Ревизионный — Ануш Тер-Микаелян * 6. Иностранных дел — Ашот Мелик-Овсепян. http://www.karabagh.am/eng/Glossari/31glossa1A.htm http://www.karabagh.am/eng/Glossari/31glossa16R.htm 24 июля была принята «Декларация Народного правительства Карабаха», в которой излагались задачи новообразованной государственной власти Нагорный Карабах 1918—1923 г. Сборник документов и материалов. Издательство АН Армении. Ереван, 1992. Стр. 13, документ № 8.. Новому правительству, по оценке армянского населения, удалось навести порядок: «разнузданных укротили, разбойников прогнали, шпионы армяне Азербайджана <так в тексте, очевидно армяне-шпионы Азербайджана> были расстреляны. Жизнь стала входить в нормальное русло»Нагорный Карабах в 1918—1923 гг.: сборник документов и материалов. Ереван, 1992, стр.77 документ № 48.. Весной 1918 г. острой проблемой явился антагонизм между оседлым армянским населением и кочевниками-мусульманами. Прежняя государственная власть, регулировавшая их взаимоотношения, исчезла. Армяне, в страхе перед нападениями со стороны кочевников, стремились вооружённой силой воспрепятствовать их проходу в горы; в 1917 и 1918 гг. им это удалось. Однако для кочевников лишение горных пастбищ означало угрозу голодной гибели, и в армянах они видели в буквальном смысле слова смертельных врагов. Этот фактор сыграл громадную роль в дальнейших событиях. Между тем азербайджанские мусаватисты попытались включить Нагорный Карабах в пределы Азербайджана с помощью (вторгнувшихся в Закавказье после Брестского мира) турецких войск. Командующий турецкими войсками Нури-паша предъявил Национальному совету Карабаха ультиматум, однако второй съезд армян Карабаха, созванный 6 сентября 1918 г., отверг это требование турецкого командования и правительства Азербайджана. 15 сентября 1918 г. турецкие войска взяли Баку, куда и переместилось из Гянджи мусаватистское правительство Азербайджанской Демократической Республики (до того в Баку правительство было советское). Немедленно после этого из Баку на Карабах была двинута турецкая дивизия. Народному правительству Карабаха вновь был предъявлен ультиматум с требованием разоружения, пропуска турецких и азербайджанских войск в Шушу и признания власти Азербайджана. Для обсуждения ультиматума 17 сентября 1918 г. был созван третий съезд армян Карабаха, на котором эти требования были решительно отвергнуты. Съезд в то же время постановил пойти на соглашение с турками; но турки, недовольные затяжкой времени, выдвинулись вперёд и заняли Шушу, разоружив армянские части и произведя (вопреки обещаниям амнистии) массовые аресты среди местной интеллигенции. В горных районах, однако, армяне, сформировав четыре самостоятельных вооружённых «отряда» (Дизакский, Хаченский, Варандинский, Джерабердский), успешно сопротивлялись попыткам турок проникнуть в горы. Так в Варанде армяне под командованием Сократ-бея Мелик-ШахназароваНагорный Карабах в 1918—1923 гг.: сборник документов и материалов. Ереван, 1992, стр.88 документ № 56. разгромили отряд в 300 турок, захватив в числе прочего 2 пушки и 2 пулемётаНагорный Карабах в 1918—1923 гг.: сборник документов и материалов. Ереван, 1992, стр.78 документ № 48. . Такое положение длилось до конца октября.Нагорный Карабах в 1918—1923 гг.: сборник документов и материалов. Ереван, 1992, стр.24 документ № 17. 31 октября Турция капитулировала перед Антантой. Вскоре после этого Баку был занят английскими войсками (из Ирана) под командованием генерала Томсона, который был назначен губернатором Азербайджана. Однако в Карабахе ещё долго сохранялись остатки турецких войск, частично слившиеся с армией Азербайджана. В конце ноября на Карабах, против турок и азербайджанцев, двинулся со своим отрядом обосновавшийся тогда в Зангезуре армянский генерал Андраник, который разгромил, по утверждению МВД Азербайджана, до 150 мусульманских селений в Зангезуре и Карабахе; беженцы из них хлынули в Агдам.".Доклад правительству министра внутренних дел АДР. Армяне Карабаха находились в состоянии эйфории, ожидая неизбежного объединения с Арменией («Араратской республикой»), что Андраник и провозгласил своей целью. Однако, не дойдя до Шуши, Андраник вернулся обратно по требованию англичан, особым приказом предписав карабахцам «немедленно приостановить боевые действия против татар и турок»Приказ Андраника. О распоряжавшейся в Шуше английской миссии (майоры Монк-Мэссон и Гиббон) азербайджанцы жаловались, что она целиком находится под влиянием армян.Доклад Гянджинского губернатора полковника Векилова. Армянский Национальный Совет Карабаха был восстановлен и вновь взял в свои руки управление регионом. Карабахцы почувствовали себя свободнее, хотя обстановка была далека от нормальной; в районе оставались азербайджанские и частично турецкие войска, грабежи, разбои и взаимные армяно-мусульманские столкновения продолжались; при этом там, где армяне оказывались в силе, они, в свою очередь, совершали набеги на мусульманские селения, сопровождавшиеся угонами скота, а в некоторых случаях и убийствами.http://birlik.ru/index.php?stype=azerb&slevel=3&sid=86. Cитуацию осложняло огромное количество беженцев, которых, по оценке генерала Томсона, скопилось во всём Карабахе до 40 тысяч - 30 тыс. армян и 10 тыс. мусульманНагорный Карабах в 1918—1923 гг.: сборник документов и материалов. Ереван, 1992, стр. 141 документ № 86. В Карабахе царило общее мнение, что, поскольку армяне сражались против турок, а мусаватисты были фактически турецкими ставленниками, то со стороны победоносных союзников для армян последует соответствующая награда, а для Азербайджанской республики — наказание. Однако вскоре, к большому разочарованию армян, выяснилось, что англичане поддерживают претензии Азербайджана на Карабах (из-за нефтяных интересов, как считали армяне). Заявив, что судьба спорных территорий должна быть решена на Парижской мирной конференции, английское командование на деле оказывало Азербайджану всевозможную поддержку в карабахском вопросе. Почувствовав это, Баку в начале 1919 г. объявил мобилизацию и занял гарнизонами Шушу, Ханкенды, Аскеран и Карягино (ныне Физули). 15 января 1919 года английское командование до окончательного решения спорных вопросов на Парижской мирной конференции утвердило генерал-губернатором Карабаха (c Зангезуром) назначенного азербайджанским правительством Хосровбека Султанова,Circular by colonel D. I. Shuttleworth of the British Command Conflict in Nagorno-Karabakh, Abkhazia, and South Ossetia: A Legal Appraisal by Tim Potier. ISBN 90-411-1477-7Cornell, Svante E. The Nagorno-Karabakh Conflict, Uppsala: Department of East European Studies, April 1999 которого армяне считали ярым армянофобом и одним из ответственных за армянскую резню в Баку.Нагорный Карабах в 1918—1923 гг.: сборник документов и материалов. Ереван, 1992, стр. 109 документ № 71. Его главными задачами, согласно докладу азербайджанского МВД, должны были стать: «борьба и полное ликвидирование армянского движения, окончательное водворение порядка (…), организация местной власти, организация продовольствия беженцев и оказания общей помощи им, организация борьбы с эпидемиями как среди беженцев, так и среди коренного населения и, наконец, по успокоении, водворение беженцев на местах их родины».Доклад правительству министра внутренних дел АДР. http://www.karabakh-doc.azerall.info/ru/arxdoc/ad007.htm Сам Томсон не оспаривал обвинения против Султанова, соглашаясь, что «Султанов ему, генералу, известен как агент Азербайджана, как панисламист и сторонник Турции» и что «его все ненавидят». Во время визита в Ереван он так объяснял армянам свой выбор: «он человек способный и влиятельный, и генерал решил, что если он захочет, то может хорошо работать, если дать ему инструкции и он будет их исполнять.» Главное теперь, уверял армян Томсон, — иметь возможность оказать помощь беженцам Карабаха, и «если для этого ему нужна помощь доктора Султанова ,(…) он всё-таки должен это сделать, но он сто раз говорил, что это не значит, что это — татарская территория». Нагорный Карабах в 1918—1923 гг.: сборник документов и материалов. Ереван, 1992, стр.140 документ № 86. Лишь полгода спустя армянская делегация в Париже сообщила в Ереван, что Томсон в вопросе Карабаха действовал не по своему усмотрению, а в соответствии с инструкциями МИД; что «Англия всюду, как и на Кавказе, ведёт замаскированную промусульманскую политику» и что «решения англичан в отношении Карабаха заключаются в упорном стремлении передать этот населённый армянами район Азербайджану».Нагорный Карабах в 1918—1923 гг.: сборник документов и материалов. Ереван, 1992, стр.341 документ № 222. В связи с назначением Султанова британская миссия выступила с официальным извещением, в котором заявила, что «с согласия Британского командования временно назначен генерал-губернатором Зангезурского, Шушинского, Дживанширского и Джебраилского уездов доктор Хосровбек Султанов. Британская миссия считает нужным ещё раз подтвердить, что принадлежность указанных областей той или иной единице должна быть решена на мирной конференции». Нагорный Карабах в 1918—1923 гг.: сборник документов и материалов. Ереван, 1992, p.62 документ № 38. Национальный совет Карабаха дал следующий ответ: «Карабахский армянский национальный совет в полном составе, совместно с командующими армянскими войсками всех районов Карабаха, обсудив факт назначения азербайджанским правительством генерал-губернатора в Карабах, пришёл к заключению, что армянский Карабах не может примириться с подобным фактом, ибо зависимость от азербайджанского правительства, в какой бы форме она ни проявлялась, армянский народ считает для себя неприемлемой, благодаря тем насилиям и тому попранию прав, которому систематически подвергалось до самого недавнего врмени со стороны азербайджанского правительства армянство везде, где оно связало свою участь с этим правительством. Исходя из того, что армянский Карабах признан британским командованием территорией, не подчинённой, впредь до решения вопроса на Мирной конференции, какому-либо государству, а следовательно, в частности и в особенности Азербайджану, Национальный совет находит единственно приемлемой для армянского Карабаха формой управления — назначение английского генерал-губернатора. О чём и просит миссию ходатайствовать перед высшим английским командованием»Нагорный Карабах в 1918—1923 гг.: сборник документов и материалов. Ереван, 1992, стр. 93, документ № 59. Султанов приехал в Шушу 10 февраля 1919, когда там собрался Четвёртый съезд, и потребовал к себе городского голову, епископа и чиновников; но съезд запретил им являться к Султанову, и они не явилисьНагорный Карабах в 1918—1923 гг.: сборник документов и материалов. Ереван, 1992, стр.86 документ № 55.. Резолюция съезда, принятая 19 февраля, гласила: «Стоя на точке зрения самоопределения народностей, армянское население Карабаха относится с уважением к праву самоопределения соседнего народа и одновременно категорически протестует против попыток азербайджанского правительства попрать этот принцип по отношению к армянскому Карабаху, который никогда не признавал и не признает над собой власти Азербайджана».Нагорный Карабах в 1918—1923 гг.: сборник документов и материалов. Ереван, 1992, стр.80 документ № 49. Сам Султанов поначалу составил следующий план: заручиться поддержкой офицеров английской миссии, с их помощью обезвредить путём арестов и высылок «главарей»-интеллигентов и «поселить недоверие среди армянской бедноты (…) к их руководителям, оказывая материальную помощь всем неимущим армянам, изъявляющим покорность Азербайджану»Нагорный Карабах в 1918—1923 гг.: сборник документов и материалов. Ереван, 1992, стр.90 документ № 56. Первый и отчасти второй пункт программы он сумел выполнить; но идея привлечения на сторону Азербайджана народной массы совершенно провалилась. Англичане оказывали Султанову полную поддержку. Армянским лидерам, продолжавшим протестовать перед англичанами, командующий английскими войсками в Баку полковник Шательворт заявил: «Я предупреждаю, что всякие эксцессы против Азербайджана и его генерал-губернатора есть выступление против Англии. Мы настолько сильны, что можем заставить вас подчиниться».Нагорный Карабах в 1918—1923 гг.: сборник документов и материалов. Ереван, 1992, стр. 137, документ № 84. Со своей стороны, генерал Томсон отклонял армянские протесты как вызванные лишь неудовлётворенным чувством мести: «Фактом является то, что в Азербайджане некоторые армяне весьма разочарованы тем, что британская оккупация не является возможностью для мщения. Они не желают принять того, что вопрос будет решён мирной конференцией, а не вооружёнными силами».Audrey L. Altstadt. The Azerbaijani Turks: Power and Identity under Russian Rule Поскольку армяне по-прежнему категорически отказывались признавать Султанова, Шательворт лично прибыл в конце апреля 1919 года в Шушу, чтобы вынудить Национальный совет Карабаха признать власть Азербайджана. 23 апреля в Шуше был созван Пятый съезд армян Карабаха, который отверг все требования Шательворта, заявив, что «Азербайджан всегда выступал пособником и сообщником в зверствах, осуществляемых Турцией в отношении армян вообще и карабахских армян в частности, каковое отношение сохраняется и по сей час. (…) Разбой, грабёж, убийства, охота за армянами на дорогах — все это является нормальным средством для достижения Азербайджаном своих целей.» Резолюция объявляла «неприемлемой любую административную программу, имеющую хоть какую-то связь с Азербайджаном». Нагорный Карабах в 1918—1923 гг.: сборник документов и материалов. Ереван, 1992, стр. 162—164, документ № 105. Со своей стороны, Баку обосновывал свою позицию по Карабаху следующим образом: «С одной стороны, армянское население Карабаха составляет бесспорное меньшинство и притом меньшинство, сосредоточенное в узкой, прерывающейся полосе предгорного района, не представляющее сплошной массы, окружённое со всех сторон сплошным тюркским населением, экономически и исторически оторванное от других центров армянского населения коренной Армении. С другой стороны, если горные ущелья между низовьями и горными пастбищами Карабаха очутятся в чужих руках, то всё существование тюрок Карабаха подвергнется опасности, так как достаточно запереть их, чтобы жители равнины подверглись бы гибели <из-за невозможности летних перекочёвок>. Никакие соглашения о свободном занятии горных кочевьев не могут быть признаны действительными, раз дороги, ведущие к ним, могут быть в любой момент прерваны. Наконец, и исторические права тюрок на Карабах вне сомнения, так как уже более 9 столетий прошло с тех пор, как тюркский элемент упрочился в Карабахе, вытеснив, кстати сказать, лезгинские племена, а вовсе не армян. В настоящее время для каждого азербайджанского тюрка Карабах — это неотъемлемая часть всего остального Азербайджана. Связь его с ним настолько бесспорна и ясна, что никаких разговоров по этому поводу быть не может.»Доклад сотрудника МИД АДР А.Щепотева о спорных областях. Надо сказать, что резонность экономических доводов признавал и Ереван - МИД Армении впоследствии так формулировал проблему: «Большая часть населения нагорной части Карабаха — армяне, и естественно, что их симпатии на стороне Армении. С другой стороны, в хозяйственном отношении армяне Карабаха связаны с Азербайджаном, с Баку, а тюркское население равнинной части Карабаха со своими стадами скота нуждается в карабахских горах. (…) При этих условиях присоединение этой области к Армении или к Азербайджану может стать причиной больших осложнений, а потому для решения карабахского вопроса надо найти какую-то другую форму»Нагорный Карабах в 1918—1923 гг.: сборник документов и материалов. Ереван, 1992, стр. 390, документ № 267. С наступлением весны вновь остро встал вопрос о кочевниках. Под давлением англичан, V съезд принял решение пропустить кочевников, но невооружёнными и под охраной англичанНагорный Карабах в 1918—1923 гг.: сборник документов и материалов. Ереван, 1992, стр. 160, документ № 103.Последнее условие не было выполнено, и результаты не замедлили сказаться: как сообщал английский представитель в Баку, «движение татар из равнин на высоты началось, и сражение имело место в различных деревнях вдоль так называемой татаро-армянской границы, проходящей (…) через Забуг, но до сих пор были столкновения между деревнями из-за скота, в которых нападающими были татары»Нагорный Карабах в 1918—1923 гг.: сборник документов и материалов. Ереван, 1992, стр. 161, документ № 104. 299px|thumb|Хосров-бек Султанов. Султанов между тем обосновался в Шуше и пытался упрочить свою власть, выплачивая жалование признавшим Азербайджан армянским чиновникам и снабжая товарами армянские селения, признавшие Азербайджан (в основном это были равнинные селения). Однако успеха он не добился. Вокруг Нагорного Карабаха стала сосредотачиваться азербайджанская армия, она окружила Шушу и 4 июня попыталась занять армянские позиции и армянскую часть города. После перестрелки азербайджанцы были отбиты, и стороны разведены английскими сипаями, под охраной которых три дня спустя азербайджанская часть была введена в армянский квартал и заняла казармы. Согласно утверждениям армян (в частности, со ссылкой на свидетелей, в заявлении Национального совета), Султанов отдавал прямые приказы о резне и погроме в армянских кварталах («можете делать всё, только не поджигать домов. Дома нам нужны»)Нагорный Карабах в 1918—1923 гг.: сборник документов и материалов. Ереван, 1992, стр. 273, документ № 180. Одновременно с событиями в Шуше, азербайджанцы разгромили несколько армянских сел. 5 июня кочевники под предводительством Султан-бека Султанова (брата губернатора) полностью вырезали село Гайбаллу (армянск. Гайбалушен, было известно также как Кайбалукенд), находившееся, как особо отметили англичане, «непосредственно под Шушой на виду из дома Султанова». По данным англичан, из 700 жителей села осталось 11 мужчин и 87 женщин и детей. Азербайджанский офицер, остановивший погромы двух армянских селений, был наказан Султановым. Основываясь на этих фактах, представитель английского командования полковник Клотерберг в своем докладе требовал отдачи Султанова под суд.Нагорный Карабах в 1918—1923 гг.: сборник документов и материалов. Ереван, 1992, стр., стр. 240, документ № 155 «Кавказское слово»,1.07.1919 Султанов, со своей стороны, утверждал, что виновниками беспорядков являются армяне, попытавшиеся воспрепятствовать переводу почты и казённых учреждений из армянской в татарскую часть города и начавшие перестрелку. «К несчастью, — сообщал он далее, — на одно армянское селение мусульманским населением было совершено нападение. Селение было сожжено, но видно пострадавших нет»Нагорный Карабах в 1918—1923 гг.: сборник документов и материалов. Ереван, 1992, стр. 293, документ №№ 198. По данным расследования, проведённого азербайджанскими парламентариями (армянами по национальности), во время событий в татарской части бесследно исчезли 40 армян; депутаты же удостоверили и тот факт, что кочевники, захватив в Гайбаллу группу в 50 армянских крестьян — мужчин, женщин и детей, пригнали их к хачкару и там изрубили, заявив, что приносят жертву христианским святым; в нападении участвовали и азербайджанские солдаты. Армянские дипломаты в Баку, со слов этих парламентариев, так оценивали общую обстановку: «Султанов, помимо регулярного войска, организовал во всём районе под именем милиции разного рода вооружённые разбойничьи шайки, которые своими дерзкими и наглыми действиями просто терроризировали армянское население Аскеранского района. Крестьяне не имеют возможности выйти за пределы села и обрабатывать свои обещающие хороший урожай поля и сады». В результате «призрак надвигающегося голода сильно тревожит крестьян», и это создало перелом в настроении: Национальный совет «настроен пойти на уступки Азербайджану»Нагорный Карабах в 1918—1923 гг.: сборник документов и материалов. Ереван, 1992, стр. 265—269, документы №№ 177, 178 В результате было заключено соглашение о созыве Шестого съезда карабахских армян, в котором должны были участвовать и представители английской миссии и правительства Азербайджана. Задачей съезда было определение modus vivendi до созыва в Париже мирной конференции. Однако представители английской миссии и правительства Азербайджана прибыли уже после окончания работы съезда, и переговоры не состоялись. Для выяснения того, сумеет ли Нагорный Карабах отстоять свою независимость в случае войны, на съезде была создана комиссия, которая пришла к выводу, что карабахцы этого сделать не смогут. Было решено идти на уступки. Седьмой съезд открылся 12 августа ожесточёнными нападками на Султанова. Тогда Султанов приказал перекрыть тракт Шуша-Евлах и все ведущие в Нагорный Карабах дороги, навёл пушки на армянскую часть города и ультимативно потребовал в течение 48 часов признать власть Азербайджана. Со своей стороны, английский гарнизон покинул город, продемонстрировав тем, что предоставляет азербайджанцам полную свободу рук«Слово», 28.08.1919. Армяне оказались в безвыходном положении и 22 августа заключили соглашение, по которому Нагорный Карабах объявил, что считает себя «временно в пределах Азербайджанской Республики» (до окончательного решения вопроса на Парижской мирной конференции). Губернатор получал помощника-армянина и советников из 6 человек, из них трое армян и трое мусульман; армяне сохраняли самоуправление; Азербайджан имел право содержать гарнизоны в Шуше и Ханкенди только по штатам мирного времени; он не мог вводить войска в Нагорный Карабах иначе как с согласия Армянского Национального Совета; разоружение населения прекращалось до решения Парижской мирной конференции. Нагорный Карабах в 1918—1923 гг.: сборник документов и материалов. Ереван, 1992, стр. 323—326, документ № 214. Впрочем, это касалось только Карабаха: Зангезур, имевший возможность опереться на непосредственную поддержку Араратской республики, Султанова так и не признал. Армяно-азербайджанская война 1920 if|280px|thumb|Руины армянских кварталов Шуши, 1920-е гг. В феврале 1920 г. обстановка вновь обостряется. 19 февраля 1920 года Султанов обратился к Национальному совету карабахских армян с категорическим требованием немедленно решить вопрос «окончательного вхождения Карабаха в Азербайджан как неразрывной экономической его части»Нагорный Карабах в 1918—1923 гг.: сборник документов и материалов. Ереван, 1992, стр. 378, документ № 257. Азербайджан начинает концентрировать вокруг Нагорного Карабаха войска и нерегулярные отряды. В Шушу в качестве военного советника прибыл турецкий генерал Халил-паша"Нагорный Карабах в 1918—1923 гг.: сборник документов и материалов. Ереван, 1992, стр. 376, документ № 254.(один из организаторов геноцида армян в 1915 г.; слухи нередко путали его с Нури-пашой, взявшим в 1918 г. Баку). Карабахское землячество Эривани утверждало, что, по его сведениям, Султановым и Халил-пашой «организованы крупные банды татар, подготовляется грандиозная резня армян, начало которой — Ханкенды и Агдам''<по утверждениям МИД Армении, там было убито 400 мирных жителей''Нагорный Карабах в 1918—1923 гг.: сборник документов и материалов. Ереван, 1992, стр. 385, документ № 261> . Дорогой убивают проезжих, насилуются женщины, угоняется скот. Объявлен экономический бойкот армянам Карабаха. Султанов требует ввода гарнизонов в сердце Карабаха: Варанду, Чераберт, нарушая этим договор VII съезда.».Нагорный Карабах в 1918—1923 гг.: сборник документов и материалов. Ереван, 1992, стр. 377, документ № 256. 25 февраля глава французской военной миссии в Тифлисе Пудебар так излагал ситуацию и планы Баку: «1) В Шуше — не Нури<-паша>, а Халил<-паша>. 2) В сражениях будут принимать участие лишь банды, а не войска; 3) Строго приказано ждать первого шага со стороны армян, чтобы свалить с себя всю ответственность; 4) Татары действуют очень осторожно и ловко, чтобы склонить на свою сторону иностранные миссии»Нагорный Карабах в 1918—1923 гг.: сборник документов и материалов. Ереван, 1992, стр. 376, документ № 254. С 28 февраля по 4 марта 1920 г. состоялся Восьмой съезд армян Карабаха, который отверг требование Султанова об «окончательном вхождении в Азербайджан». Съезд обвинил Султанова в многочисленных нарушениях мирного соглашения, вводе войск в Карабах без разрешения Национального Совета и организации убийств армян, в частности массовых убийств, совершённых 22 февраля на тракте Шуша-Евлах, в Ханкенди и Аскеране, где, по словам резолюции Съезда, «от рук правительственных войск и его агентов с явными целями истреблено несколько сотен армян, разграблены дома и похищено имущество» Карабах в 1918—1923 гг.: сборник документов и материалов. Ереван, 1992, стр. 380, документ № 257. В соответствии с решением съезда, дипломатические и военные представители союзных государств Антанты, три закавказские республики и временный генерал-губернатор Карабаха извещались о том, что «повторение событий вынудит армян Нагорного Карабаха для защиты обратиться к соответствующим средствам». Армянское восстание, подготавливавшееся с февраляЗарэ Мелик-Шахназаров. Записки карабахского солдата. Гибель Шуши., началось в ночь с 22 на 23 марта 1920 г. (на Новруз) неожиданной атакой на Аскеран и Ханкенди. Расчёт был на то, что занятые празднованием Новруза азербайджанцы будут не готовы к нападению. Аскеран был занят, но атака на Ханкенди была отражена. Попытка нападения на азербайджанский гарнизон в Шуше сорвалась из-за несогласованности действий армянских отрядов; со своей стороны, азербайджанские войска и население разгромили и сожгли армянскую часть Шуши, устроив резню населения. «Красивейший армянский город был разрушен, разгромлен до основания; в колодцах мы увидели трупы женщин и детей» — вспоминал Г. К. Орджоникидзеhttp://www.nkr.am/rus/mid/bull/text1_00.htm Азербайджанский офицер Алимарданбеков в те дни писал брату: «Эрмени Шуша („Армянская Шуша“), которую ты видел, полностью сожжена. Оставили только 5-10 домов. Более тысячи армян взяты в плен. Всех мужчин истребили, даже халифа (епископа), всех известных и зажиточных людей. Мусульмане ограбили несметные богатства армян и так обогатились, что обнаглели»http://www.nkr.am/rus/mid/bull/text1_00.htm"ГИКМ НКР, ф.11, л.107. Армянские источники называют разные цифры жертв среди армян, от 500 человек у Р. ХованесянаRichard G. Hovannisian. The Republic of Armenia, Vol. III: From London to Sèvres, February-August 1920 до 35 тысяч; обычно называют цифру в 20-30 тыс.; число сожжённых домов оценивают от 2 тысяч (Р. Хованесян) до 7 тысяч (обычно называемая цифра)http://pda.regnum.ru/news/611517.html http://www.thewordbook.com/?suche=Shusha http://www.arikah.net/encyclopedia/Shusha. Согласно БСЭ, в ходе военных событий погибло 20 % населения будущей НКАО, что при абсолютном исчислении даёт до 30 тысяч человек; притом что 94 % от общей численности населения составляли армяне.Большая Советская Энциклопедия. изд.1. т.41 М., 1939, стр. 191, ст. «Нагорно-Карабахская Автономная Область»De Waal, Thomas. Black garden: Armenia and Azerbaijan through Peace and War. New York: New York University Press, 2003. p. 130. ISBN 0-8147-1945-7. Резня в Шуше сохранилась в исторической памяти карабахских армян как крупнейшая из пережитых ими катастроф. В результате разгрома Шуша пришла в самый жалкий вид. Население её сократилось до 9 тыс., а к концу 1920-х гг. — и до 5 тыс.http://www.nkr.am/rus/mid/bull/text1_00.htm (и так никогда и не поднялось выше 17 тыс. в 1989).http://www.thewordbook.com/?suche=Shusha Н. Я. Мандельштам так описывает Шушу 1920-х годов: «всюду одно и то же: два ряда домов без крыши, без окон, без дверей. (…) Говорят, что после резни все колодцы были забиты трупами. Если кто и уцелел, то бежал из этого города смерти. На всех нагорных улицах мы не видели и не встретили ни одного человека. Лишь внизу — на базарной площади — копошилась кучка народу, но среди них не было ни одного армянина, только мусульмане». Н. Я. Мандельштам. Книга третья. Париж, YMCA-Ргess, 1987, с.162-164. Общий ход последовавших военных действий был следующий. 3 апреля азербайджанцы вновь заняли Аскеран; 7 апреля, опираясь на Шушу, азербайджанская армия повела наступление на юг; одновременно происходило наступление на севере, на Гюлистан. Часть армянских селений в районе Гянджи оказалась отрезанной и заняла круговую оборону. К 12 апреля азербайджанское наступление было остановлено в Гюлистане — под Чайкендом, на юге — под Кешишкендом и Сиганхом; в Хачене армянам вообще удалось успешно отбиться от азербайджанцев, наступавших со стороны Агдама, и азербайджанцы ограничились лишь разрушением нескольких деревень в долине реки Хачен, к северо-востоку от Аскерана. Против Азербайджана действовало все вооружённое мужское население Карабаха (30 тыс.); Армения официально отрицала свою причастность к боевым действиям, что, конечно, не соответствовало действительностиНагорный Карабах в 1918—1923 гг.: сборник документов и материалов. Ереван, 1992, документ № 297.. На самом деле армянские войска Зангезурского фронта под командованием генерала Дро (Драстамата Канаяна), разгромив азербайджанские заслоны, прорвались в Карабах, тем самым резко изменив стратегическую обстановку: инициатива перешла к армянам, и они начали готовиться к штурму Шуши.http://sumgait.info/caucasus-conflicts/karabakh-soldier-notes/karabakh-soldier-notes-10.htm 23 апреля состоялся Девятый съезд карабахских армян, который провозгласил Нагорный Карабах неотъемлемой частью Армении. В итоговом документе съезда говорится: «1. Считать соглашение, заключённое от имени седьмого съезда Карабаха с азербайджанским правительством, нарушенным последним, ввиду организованного нападения азербайджанских войск на мирное армянское население Карабаха, истребления населения в Шуше и деревнях. 2. Объявить о присоединении Нагорного Карабаха к Республике Армения как неотъемлемой части». http://www.nkr.am/rus/history/1918.htm Однако уже в мае-июне 1920, в результате прямого вмешательства российских советских войск, Азербайджан восстановил контроль над областью. Советский период В конце 1920 г. Армения также была занята большевиками, которые, чтобы завоевать поддержку армян, пообещали, что передадут Карабах Армении, наряду с двумя другими спорными областями с этнически смешанным населением — Нахичеваном и Зангезуром (де-факто в 1919—1920 гг. принадлежавшими Армении). В то же время у Советской России были далеко идущие планы, имеющие отношение к Турции — надежды на то, что с помощью Москвы она также станет на коммунистический путь развития. Ради этого Москва согласилась на раздел закавказских территорий, в результате которого Зангезур остался в Армении, а Карабах и Нахичевань были включены в состав Азербайджана. В постановлении Пленума Кавбюро ЦК РКП(б) по вопросу о Карабахе было сказано: «Исходя из необходимости национального мира между мусульманами и армянами и экономической связи Верхнего и Нижнего Карабаха, его постоянной связи с Азербайджаном, Нагорный Карабах оставить в пределах Азербайджанской ССР, предоставив ему широкую областную автономию с административным центром в г. Шуше, входящем в состав автономной области».Из Протокола Заседания Пленума Кавбюро ЦК РКП(Б) В 1923 году в составе Азербайджанской ССР была образована Нагорно-Карабахская автономная область (НКАО). Большинство решений по передаче территорий и созданию новых автономных образований принималось под давлением Сталина, которого до сих пор и армяне, и азербайджанцы обвиняют в принятии произвольных решений, которые противоречили их национальным интересам. На протяжении всех 65 лет существования НКАО, карабахские армяне чувствовали себя объектом различных ограничений со стороны Азербайджана. Основной причиной недовольства являлось то, что азербайджанские власти умышленно вели дело к разрыву связей области с Арменией и проводили политику культурной деарменизации региона, планомерного заселения его азербайджанцами, выдавливания армянского населения из НКАО, пренебрегая при этом его экономическими нуждами. При этом ассимиляции подвергались и другие народы республики — например курды и талыши, которые были записаны азербайджанцами и долгое время не рассматривались как отдельные национальности при проведении переписей в АзербайджанеА.Зверев. Этнические конфликты на Кавказе, 1988—1994. Перепись 1979 года показала, что общее число жителей НКАО составляет 162.200 человек, из них 123.100 армян (75.9 %) и 37.300 азербайджанцев (22.9 %)http://www.starovoitova.ru/rus/texts/06/books/nas_samoopr/04.htm. Указывая на этот факт и соотнося его с данными 1923 года (94 % армян), а также отмечая, что «к 1980 г. в Нагорном Карабахе исчезли 85 армянских сел (30 %) и ни одного азербайджанского»http://www.utro.ru/articles/2006/07/04/562296.shtml, армяне обвиняли руководство Азербайджана в «целенаправленной политике дискриминации и вытеснения», утверждая, что Баку намерен совершенно вытеснить армян из Нагорного Карабаха по образцу того, как это, с их слов, было проделано в Нахичеванской АССР. Карабахское движение С объявлением политики «демократизации» и «гласности», вопрос о Нагорном Карабахе вновь встал на повестку дня. Волна индивидуальных и коллективных писем от армян с требованием воссоединения Карабаха с Арменией захлестнула КремльА.Зверев. Этнические конфликты на Кавказе, 1988—1994. В самом Карабахе со второй половины 1987 г. активно проводилась кампания по сбору подписей за присоединение области к Армении. В конце 1987 г. в селе Чардахлы к северо-западу от НКАО милиция, руководимая лично первым секретарем Шамхорского райкома Асадовым, учинила массовое избиение армян. Чардахлинцы, а за ними и все армяне, расценили эти события как часть политики «выдавливания» неазербайджанского населения: «Асадов свои действия вынашивал давно, ему нужен был предлог, такого противодействия народа он не ожидал, так как опустошение других армянских и русских сел шло гладко». Письмо жителей с. Чардахлу в Генеральную Прокуратуру СССР Известие о чардахлинском инциденте вызвало всеобщее возмущение в Армении. К тому времени на митингах в Ереване, начинавшихся под экологическими лозунгами, все громче звучит тема Карабаха. Виднейшим лидером «карабахской» кампании был писатель Зорий Балаян, автор романа «Очаг» на тему о Карабахе, и поэтесса Сильва Капутикян. Экономический советник Горбачева Абел Аганбегян высказался в Париже (от своего лица) о необходимости передачи Карабаха Армении; армяне восприняли это как сигнал, что идея пользуется поддержкой у высшего руководства СССР. К концу года неформальный референдум о «воссоединении»(арм. «миацум») с Арменией дал уже 80 тысяч подписей.А.Зверев. Этнические конфликты на Кавказе, 1988—1994; в декабре-январе эти петиции с подписями были вручены представителям ЦК КПСС и ВС СССРhttp://www.openarmenia.com/sections/news/326/?ss=Часть%20вторая. 13 февраля 1988 г. в Степанакерте состоялся первый митинг с требованием передачи НКАO Армении; спустя неделю митинговали уже тысячи человекhttp://news.bbc.co.uk/hi/russian/in_depth/newsid_4640000/4640183.stm. 170px|thumb|right|«Требуем у Верховного Совета АрмССР обсудить на своем заседании вопрос о воссоединении АрмССР и НКАО и вынести положительное решение». [[Ереван, лето 1988.]] 20 февраля Совет Народный Депутатов НКАО принял постановление (в форме обращения к Верховным советам СССР, Армении и Азербайджана) с просьбой об объединении области с Арменией. Это вызвало негодование азербайджанцев; c этого момента события приобретают характер этнополитического конфликта. Окрестное азербайджанское население начало собираться толпами, чтобы идти «наводить порядок» в Нагорном Карабахе. 22 февраля под Аскераном (граница НКАО, на шоссе Степанакерт — Агдам) произошло столкновение между армянами и двигавшейся в Степанакерт толпой азербайджанцев. В ходе этого столкновения, которое стоило армянами примерно 50 раненых, были убиты двое азербайджанцевТом де Ваал. «Черный сад». Глава 1. Февраль 1988 года): двадцатитрехлетний Али Гаджиев и шестнадцатилетний Бахтияр Гулиев. Первый был убит азербайджанским милиционером «Мемориал» Хронология конфликта; второй, возможно, был убит убит выстрелом из охотничьего ружья кем-то из армян.Том де Ваал. «Черный сад». Глава 1. Февраль 1988 года 27 февраля 1988, выступая по Центральному Телевидению СССР, заместитель Генерального прокурора А. Катусев упомянул о национальности убитых. В последующие часы, в городе Сумгаите (в 25 км к северу от Баку) начался антиармянский погром, продлившийся три дня. Точные цифры погибших спорны. Официальное расследование сообщило о 32 убитых — 6 азербайджанцев и 26 армян The conflict over the Nagorno-Karabakh region dealt with by the OSCE Minsk Conference, в то время как американская Библиотека Конгресса полагает число армянских жертв превышающим 100United States Library of Congress Country Report on Azerbaijan, «The Issue of Nagorno-Karabakh». Сумгаитский погром вызвал бурную реакцию армянской общественности: в Армении начались митинги, на которых звучали требования звучали требования в должной мере осудить погромы в Сумгаите и опубликовать полный список жертв, а также принять решение о воссоединении НКАО и Армянской ССР. Осенью 1988 г. возобновились нападения на армян в Азербайджане, сопровождавшиеся их изгнанием в Армению; аналогичным нападениям и насильственным депортациям подверглись и азербайджанцы, проживавшие в Армении (Варденис, Масис, Гугарк и др.) Сахаров А. Д. Воспоминания. Глава 5. Азербайджан, Армения, Карабах. Труд № 20 за 01.02.2001. 10 баллов по шкале Политбюро.. Азербайджанские источники называют число азербайджанцев, убитых в погромах в Армении 216, включая 57 женщин, 5 младенцев и 18 детей разного возраста. КГБ Армении, однако, утверждает, что проследило судьбу всех лиц из списка и большинство из них — ранее умершие, живущие в других регионах СССР и т. д.; цифра армянского КГБ — 25 убитых (не считая 8 замерзших при бегстве) — первоначально не оспаривалась и в АзербайджанеAlexei Zverev. Contested borders in the Caucasus http://www.sumgait.info/press/express-chronicle/express-chronicle-910416.htm http://www.sumgait.info/press/express-chronicle/express-chronicle-910416.htm http://www.sumgait.info/press/pro-armenia-magazine/pro-armenia-9301.htm. В результате погромов к началу 1989 г. из Армении бежали все азербайджанцы и значительная часть курдов-мусульман, из Азербайджана — все армяне, кроме проживавших в Нагорном Карабахе и отчасти в Баку. В НКАО с лета происходили постоянные вооруженные столкновения, и власти области не подчинялась Азербайджану: 12 июля областной Совет принял постановление о выхоже из АЗССР. http://www.openarmenia.com/sections/news/326/?ss=Часть%20втораяВ январе 1989 г. Москва частично вывела НКАО из-под управления Азербайджана, введя там режим чрезвычайного положения и создав Комитет особого управления во главе с А. И. Вольским. В Ереване были арестованы члены «Комитета Карабах» во главе с будущим президентом Армении Левоном Тер-Петросяном. Со своей стороны, объединенная сессия армянского Верховного Совета и областного совета НКАО провозгласила объединение Нагорного Карабаха с Арменией (1 декабря). За несколько дней до того, 28 ноября 1989 года Карабах был возвращен под фактическую власть АЗССР: вместо Комитета Особого Управления был создан Организационный комитет, подчиненный ЦК Компартии Азербайджана (Оргкомитет). При Оргкомитете создается Комендатура района чрезвычайного положения. 15 января 1990 г. было введено ЧП. В Нагорный Карабах и Шаумянский район были введены Внутреннией войска. С этого момента, по утвреждениям армян, их положение резко ухудшилось, так как режим ЧП осуществляли, также и азербайджанские формирования, сознательно (по словам армян) стремившиеся сделать жизнь армян в НКАО невыносимой. Однако боевым столкновениям ЧП не мешало: «за время ЧП армянские партизаны провели свыше 200 операций»http://www.openarmenia.com/sections/news/326/?ss=Часть%20вторая На армяно-азербайджанской границе шли уже настоящие боевые действия. Так, по армянским данным, к июню 1990 г. численность «фидаинов» на территории Армении составляла около 10 т.ч.; на их вооружении находились до 20 единиц бронетехники (БТР, БРДМ), около 100 градобойных орудий и пусковых ракетных установок, несколько десятков минометов, более 10 вертолетов (переоборудованных гражданских). Кроме того в Армении был сформирован полк спецназа МВД — сначала 400 бойцов, в дальнейшем разросся до 2700. Сопоставимыми силами располагали и азербайджанские формирования, организовывавшиеся преждле всего Народным Фронтом Азербайджана (НФА)http://www.openarmenia.com/sections/news/326/?ss=Часть%20вторая В середине января 1990 г. азербайджанские протестанты в Баку устроили новые погромы остававшихся армян. Москва не реагировала несколько дней, пока не возникла угроза органам власти; тогда она вмешалась, и армейские части жёстко подавили НФА и поставили у власти Муталибова. В апреле-августе 1991 г. части Советской Армии совместно с азербайджанским ОМОНом проводили акции по разоружению карабахских селений и насильственной депортации их жителей в Армению (операция «Кольцо»); таким образом было депортировано 24 деревни. Однако после 22 августа всякое воздействие Москвы на события в Карабахе прекратилось. Карабахские армяне, создавшие собственные «отряды самообороны», и Азербайджан, имевший в тот момент в своем распоряжении лишь милицию и ОМОН, оказались один на один друг против друга. 2 сентября 1991 г. карабахские армяне провозгласили создание Нагорно-Карабахской Республики, пока что мыслившейся в составе (фактически уже не существовавшего) СССР. В ноябре 1991 г. Верховный Совет Азербайджана принял постановление о ликвидации автономии НКАО; со своей стороны армяне провели 10 декабря референдум о независимости (азербайджанцы его бойкотировали) и официально провозгласили создание независимого государства. Началась война, впоследствии переросшая в войну между Азербайджаном и Арменией Карабахская война К концу 1991 г. армяне в Карабахе имели до 6.000 бойцов (из них 3.500 местных, остальные «фидаины» из Армении)http://www.openarmenia.com/sections/news/343/?ss=Часть%20вторая, сведенных в «Силы самообороны НКР» (впоследствии «Армия обороны НКР») и подчиненные Комитету обороны; эти силы значительно пополнили свои арсеналы за счет имущества выводимого 88 полка ВВ СССР и остававшегося некоторое время в Карабахе 366 мотострелкового полка. Армяне переходят в наступление: 25 января армяне захватывают базу ОМОНа в пригороде Степанакерта Кяркиджахане и затем, в первой половине февраля, практически все этнически азербайджанские селения на территории НКАО; опорными пунктами азербайджанцев оставались только крупный ПГТ Ходжалы (где находился единственный аэродром) и Шуша, откуда велся интенсивный обстрел Степанакерта (с применением установок «Град»). В ночь на 26 февраля 1992 г. армяне захватили Ходжалы — это был первый действительно крупный успех армян в войне. Успех омрачился трагедией — массовым убийством армянскими вооруженными формированиями беженцев из Ходжалы, уходивших по предоставленному карабахским руководством «гуманитарному коридору» (по азербайджанским данным погибло (считая убитых и замерзших в пути) 485 человек, в том числе более сотни женщин и детейhttp://news8.thdo.bbc.co.uk/hi/russian/in_depth/newsid_4673000/4673953.stm). Правозащитная организация Human Rights Watch назвала это событие «самой большой резней в истории конфликта». Попытка азербайджанской стороны в начале марта перейти в наступление (на Аскеран) и отбить Ходжалы не увенчалась успехом. 10 апреля азербайджанский ОМОН («Черные береты») ворвался в армянское село Марага и устроил там бойню, в результате которой было различным образом (вплоть до распиливания заживо) умерщвлено 57 жителей, и еще 45 угнано в заложники (данные армянской стороны, подтвержденные вице-спикером Палаты Лордов баронессой К.Кокс). Успехи армян вызвали политический кризис в Азербайджане (вытупление НФА против Муталибова), который в свою очередь способстовал дальнейшим успехам армян: после нескольких атак 8-9 мая была взята Шуша, и вся территория НКР (бывшая НКАО и Шаумяновский район) оказалась под контролем армян; армянские силы были брошены на Лачин, отделявший НКР от Армении; к 18 мая благодаря двойному удару со стороны НКР и Гориса (Армения) Лачин был занят, и между Арменией и НКР установилась прямая связь. Армяне считали, войну в основном законченной; с их точки зрения оставалось только захватить несколько армянских сел Ханларского района («зачищенных» во время «операции Кольцо»); для планируемого наступления на северном направлении ужа начали снимать минные поля. Однако новое правительство НФA во главе с A.Эльчибеем стремилось во что бы то ни стало вернуть Карабах. Начавшийся в тот момент раздел имущества Советской Армии доставил ему большое количество вооружения, обеспечив превосходство в вооружении над армянами. Так, согласно директиве МО России 4-я армия должна была передать Азербайджану 237 танков, 325 БТР и БРДМ, 204 БМП и 70 артиллерийских установок; Армения же получила от дислоцировавшейся на ее территории 7-й Танковой армии 54 танка, 40 БМП и 50 артиллерийских орудийЮрий Гирченко. Армия государства, которого нет . Согласно армянским оценкам, в Карабахе у армян было 8 тыс. человек (из них 4,5 тыс. карабахцев)150 единиц бронетехники (в том числе 30 танков) и около 60 единиц артиллерийско-минометных систем. Со своей стороны Азербайджан сосредоточил 35.000 человек и 1000 единицами ББМ (более 300 танков), 550 артиллерийскими систем, 53 самолета и 37 вертолетовhttp://www.openarmenia.com/sections/news/449/?ss=Часть%20третья. 12 июня азербайджанцы неожиданно для армян начали наступление на северном направлении (на Шаумяновский район). Район был занят в течение двух дней; согласно армянским данным 18.000 человек превратились в беженцев, 405 чел. (в основном женщины, дети и старики) пропали без вести. По занятии Шаумяновского района азербайджанская армия, перегруппировавшись, нанесла удар на Мардакерт и 4 июля заняла его. Заняв значительную часть Мардакертского района, азербайджанцы вышли к Сарсангскому водохранилищу, где к 9 июля после месячного наступления фронт стабилизировался. 15 июля армяне перешли в контрнаступление и вышли к пригородам Мардакерта, но затем вновь были отброшены азербайджанецами, которые в начале сентября дошли до реки Хачен, взяв под контроль до 1/3 территории НКР. Это был момент наибольших успехов Азербайджана в войне. В Карабахе со своей стороны было объявлено чрезвычайное положение и мобилизация, которая 12 августа превратилась во всеобщую мобилизацию лиц в возрасте от 18 до 45 лет. В Карабах спешно перебрасывались подкрепления из Армении. 18 сентября азербайджанцы начали новое наступление, нанеся сразу три удара: в направлении на Лачин, на райцентр Мартуни (на юге) и на Шушу (через Карабахский хребет, силами воздушного десанта и горных стрелков). Лачинское направление было основным, а коридор — главной целью азербайджанцев. Азербайджанцы приблизились вплотную к Лачину (на расстояние 12 км.) и Мартуни; но поставленных целей не добились. К 21 сентября их наступление выдохлось, и перешедшие в контрнаступление армяне отбросили их на исходные позиции. Тот факт, что армяне сумели отстоять Лачин, оказался решающим. К этому времени Армения в свою очередь завершила вооружение и формирование национальной армии, значительные силы которой были переброшены в Карабах. К концу года, армянские силы в Карабахе насчитывали 18 тыс. человек, из них 12 тыс. карабахцев; они имели 100 танков и 190 единиц ББМhttp://www.openarmenia.com/sections/news/449/?ss=Часть%20третья 15 января 1993 г. Азербайджан начал новое наступление на северном фронте (в направлении Чалдырана), пытаясь создать плацдарм для наступления на Степанакерт. Идея состояла в том, чтобы сковав силы армян на Мардакертском направлении, отсечь их ударом от Агдама. Однако наступление завершилось провалом. Это было прелюдией к весенне-летним поражениям азербайджанской армии. 5 февраля армяне, измотав азербайджанцев оборонительными боями, перешли в наступление и нанесли удар на Чалдаран (Мардакертское направление), который и был ими занят в тот же день. К 8 февраля азербайджанцы были отброшены на 10 км. К 25 февраля армяне полностью овладели Сарсангским водохранилищем и взяли под контроль участок дороги Мардакерт-Кельбаджар, прервав таким образом связь Кельбаджарского района с остальным Азербайджаном. Попытки продвинуться далее и отбить Мардакерт оказались не удались. Армянское наступление поставило в безнадежное положение Кельбаджарский район, который оказался в полублокаде между Арменией, НКР и занесенными снегом горными перевалами, связывавшими его с «большой землей». 27 марта армяне начали операцию по овладению Кельбаджаром. Удары наносились с трех сторон: от Армении, от Карабаха и из Лачина. В течение 72 часов после начала наступления армяне заняли райцентр. Население было эвакуировано вертолетами или ушло через горные перевалы, претерпев массу лишений; азербайджанские части также отступили через перевалы, бросив застрявшую в снегу технику. Овладение Кельбаджаром значительно улучшило стратегическое положение армян, сократив линию фронта, ликвидировав угрозу Лачину с севера и установив, вместо «коридора», прочную и надежную связь между НКР и Арменией. В Азербайджане поражения вызвали новый политический кризис, в июне приведший к падению Эльчибея и правительства НФА и замене его Гейдаром Алиевым. Армяне же стремились развить успех. 12 июня, в годовщину азербайджанского наступления, они начали массированное наступление на направлениях Агдам и Мардакерт. На Агдамском направлении они сумели достичь лишь небольшого успеха; но, перебросив основные силы на северный фронт, они 26 июня вернули Мардакерт. После этого армянские силы вновь были переброшены на агдамское направление и после 42 суток боев, в ночь на 24 июля овладели Агдамом. Дальнейший план армян состоял в том, чтобы нанести удар в южном направлении (на Физули) и выйти к иранской границе врайоне Горадиза, что автоматически отрезало бы и отдало в их руки Зангеланский и Кубатлинский районы. Наступление на южном фронте началось 11 августа; к 25 августа были заняты райцентры Джебраил и Физули, после чего, после короткой паузы для перегруппировки, армяне начали наступление на Кубатлы и 31 августа заняли его. 23 октября армяне заняли Горадиз (на иранской границе), таким образом окончательно отрезав Зангеланский район и оставшуюся в руках азербайджанцев часть Кубатлинского и Джебраильского районов; бывшие там азербайджанцы (военнослужащие и жители) ушли через Аракс в Иран. Таким образом, южный фронт был практически ликвидирован, и стратегическое положение Карабаха, еще недавно находившегося в полуокружении, резко улучшилось. За восемь месяцев армянского наступления, армяне сумели установить контроль над территорией в 14.000 кв. км. 15 декабря азербайджанцы, в отчаянной попытке восстановить свое положение, перешли в наступление на всех пяти направлениях (физулинском, мартунинском, агдамском, мардакертском, кельбаджарском). Основной удар наносился на юге: азербайджанцы 8 января вернули Горадиз и к 26 января вышли к Физули; там они были остановлены. Одновременно на Кельбаджарском направлении две из трех задействованных там бригад проровались через Муровдагский хребет и заняли 14 населенных пунктов, выйдя на шоссе Мардакерт-Кельбаджар. Однако 12 февраля армяне перешли в наступление и взяли 701 бригаду в клещи, из которых она сумела вырваться с большим трудом и серьезными потерями. Азербайджанцы вновь были отброшены за Муровдаг. В ночь на 10 апреля 1994 г. армяне начали массированное наступление на северо-восточном участке фронта, получившее у них название «Тертерской операции». План был масштабный: прорвав оборону азербайджанцев в районе Тертера, развить наступление на Барда-Евлах, выйти к Куре и Мингечаурскому водохранилищу и таким образом отрезать весь северо-запад Азербайджана вместе с Гянджой подобно тому, как ранее был отрезан юго-запад. Предполагалось, что после такой катастрофы Азербайджану не останется иного, как заключить мир на предписанных Арменией условиях. Однако успехи армян были скромные: к середине апреля было занято 4 села; за последующиие три недели, до 6 мая, в результате пяти ожесточенных атак было занято несколько населенных пунктов к северу от Агдама и к западу от Тертера. Эти события продемонстрировали, что ни армяне, ни азербайджанцы более не в состоянии наступать; сложилось равновесие сил. http://www.karabakh-doc.azerall.info/ru/istoch/is004.htm 6 мая представители Азербайджана, НКР и Армении подписали в Бишкеке при посредничестве России соглашение о прекращении огня; 12 мая это соглашения вступило в силу. Бишкекское соглашение положило конец острой фазе конфликта. Оно действует до сих пор. Армянские силы продолжают контролировать территорию, в основном совпадающую с территорией НКАО, и также так называемую «зону безопасности». Находящиеся в ней этнически неармянские районы официально считаются временно оккупированными территориями, подлежащими возврату в случае достижения мира; исключение составляет Лачин, который, ввиду его критической важности для армян, провозглашен частью НКР и отдавать который армяне не согласны ни при каких обстоятельствах. С другой стороны, Шаумяновский район и некоторые части Мардакертского и Мартунинского районов остаются под контролем Азербайджана. Существенную роль в эскалации вооружённых столкновений между Арменией и Азербайджаном сыграла российская армия. Утверждают, что российская армия поощряла вражду между двумя соседними государствами, поставляя оружие обеим сторонам для того, чтобы держать их под контролем. Генерал Лев Рохлин, председатель комитета по обороне Государственной Думы России, утверждал, что в 1992—1994 годах Армении было незаконно передано российское вооружение на сумму до 1 млрд. долларов. Армения, со своей стороны, утверждает, что Азербайджан во время Карабахской войны получал поддержку от Турции. Современная ситуация В наше время Нагорный Карабах является де-факто независимым государством, именующим себя Нагорно-Карабахской Республикой. Он поддерживает тесные связи с Республикой Армения и использует её национальную валюту — драм. Армянские власти постоянно подвергаются давлению со стороны внутренних сил, призывающих к аннексии Нагорного Карабаха. Армения, однако, не идёт на это, опасаясь реакции Азербайджана и международного сообщества, которое по-прежнему считает Нагорный Карабах частью Азербайджана. Политическая жизнь Армении и Нагорного Карабаха настолько тесно взаимосвязаны, что бывший президент Нагорно-Карабахской Республики Роберт Кочарян в 1997 году возглавил правительство Армении, а с 1998 по настоящее время является её президентом. В настоящее время переговорный процесс застопорился, так как обе стороны в равной степени проявляют неуступчивость. Азербайджан полагает, что принадлежность ему Карабаха признана международным правом и вне обсуждений, и требует, в качестве предварительного условия для обсуждения статуса Карабаха, возвращения всех оккупированных районов «зоны безопасности». Армянская сторона указывает, что не может пойти на такой шаг без гарантий безопасности для НКР, и требует предварительного признания Азербайджаном независимого статуса НКР. Армения, кроме того, считает, что, поскольку НКР провозгласила свою независимость одновременно с приобретением независимости Азербайджаном, она никогда не являлась частью суверенного Азербайджанского государства и обе страны следует в одинаковой степени рассматривать как государства-правопреемниками бывшего СССР. Представители Армении, Азербайджана, Франции, России и США встречались в Париже и Ки-Уэсте (Флорида) весной 2001 года. Детали переговоров не разглашались, но сообщалось, что стороны обсуждали отношения между центральным правительством Азербайджана и карабахским руководствомhttp://www.acnis.am/articles/rus/keywest.htm. Несмотря на слухи о том, что стороны были вновь близки к достижению соглашения, азербайджанские власти, как во времена правления Гейдара Алиева, так и после прихода к власти его сына Ильхама Алиева после выборов в октябре 2003 года, упорно отрицали, что в Париже или Ки-Уэсте были достигнуты какие-либо соглашения. Дальнейшие переговоры между президентом Азербайджана Ильхамом Алиевым и президентом Армении Робертом Кочаряном были проведены в сентябре 2004 года в Астане (Казахстан) в рамках саммита СНГ. По сообщениям, одним из обсуждавшихся предложений был вывод оккупационных сил с азербайджанских территорий, прилегающих к Нагорному Карабаху, и проведение плебисцита в Нагорном Карабахе и на остальной территории Азербайджана о будущем статусе региона. 10 — 11 февраля 2006 в Рамбуйе (Франция) прошли переговоры прибывших во Францию по приглашению президента Жака Ширака президентов Армении и Азербайджана Роберта Кочаряна и Ильхама Алиева. Эта встреча стала первым в 2006 году раундом переговоров по урегулированию проблемы. Сторонам не удалось достичь договорённости относительно будущего урегулирования проблемы Нагорного Карабаха. С 11 февраля к переговорам подключаются сопредседатели минской группы ОБСЕ, в которую входят представители США, России и Франции. Переговоры по урегулированию проблемы Нагорного Карабаха продолжатся в начале марта в Вашингтоне. Как говорится в коммюнике Минской группы Организации по безопасности и сотрудничеству в Европе (ОБСЕ) по карабахскому урегулированию, «несмотря на интенсивные обсуждения позиции сторон по некоторым трудным принципам урегулирования остались прежними». Сноски См. также * Нагорно-Карабахская Республика * Равнинный Карабах * Арцах * Карабахская война Литература и внешние ссылки * Страбон.География в 17 книгах. Перевод Г. А. Стратановского. М., «Ладомир»,1994 * Всемирная история, М., 1956, т. II. * Зарэ Мелик-Шахназаров. Записки карабахского солдата. * Томас де Вааль. Черный сад. * Раффи. Меликства Хамсы * Мирза Адегизель-бек. Карабах-наме * «История Албании» Мовсеса Кагакантваци * http://karabakh-doc.azerall.info/ru/azerpeople/ap001.htm * Есаи-Хасан Джалалян. Краткая история страны Албанской * О фальсификации истории Карабаха в Азербайджане * А.Зверев. Этнические конфликты на Кавказе, 1988—1994. * http://www.karabagh.am/GlavTem/19Ist-PolAspekti.htm * http://www.karabakh-doc.azerall.info/ru/azerpeople/ap033.htm * http://www.nkr.am/rus/history/drevnost.htm Международные документы * Резолюция Совета Безопасности ООН № 822 от 30 апреля 1993 годa * Резолюция Совета Безопасности ООН № 853 от 29 июля 1993 годa * Резолюция Совета Безопасности ООН № 874 от 14 октября 1993 годa * Резолюция Совета Безопасности ООН № 884 от 12 ноября 1993 годa * Резолюция Парламентской Ассамблеи Совета Европы № 1416 en:History of Nagorno-Karabakh